


Temporarily Yours

by jessalae



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessalae/pseuds/jessalae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As serious as Buffy can be sometimes, she’s really embraced this whole post-patrol-sex thing, although Faith has learned not to call it that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporarily Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in the middle of Season 3 (before 3x14 "Bad Girls"), so WARNING for borderline underage? They might be eighteen, but they might also be seventeen, I'm not sure.

It always starts out like they’re sparring. After so many training sessions, so many battles fought next to each other or mock-battles fought against each other, it’s like their bodies don’t know how to move together in any other way, not at first.

Eventually, though, after a dozen kisses that are almost bites, a dozen caresses that land more like punches, they settle down. Harsh movements become smooth; grunts of almost-pain turn into moans of definitely-pleasure. Breathing speeds up even more than it already had, turns into panting.

Faith hooks a leg around the back of Buffy’s knees and rolls, spinning them so that Faith is on top. Buffy frowns a little, that adorable wrinkle appearing between her eyes, and Faith laughs even as she ducks her head down for another kiss.

“Relax, Buff,” she says. “Promise I’ll be gentle.”

She slides her hands up under Buffy’s tank top, cupping her breasts, finding her nipples already hard. Buffy whimpers and arches against her. As serious as she can be sometimes, she’s really embraced this whole post-patrol-sex thing, although Faith has learned not to call it that. She gets a lot further with hyped-up, adrenaline-soaked Buffy than with remembers-the-rules buzzkill Buffy, so she’s learned to keep the second version at bay for as long as possible.

She pulls Buffy’s tank top over her head, then goes to work on the button of her jeans, leaning down to plant a few biting kisses on Buffy’s toned stomach. Her skin tastes faintly of fresh sweat and perfume, and she strokes Faith’s hair tenderly as Faith shoves Buffy’s jeans and panties out of her way. Without clothes to hold her back, Buffy spreads herself out naturally, legs opening and arms splaying out to grab at the lumpy motel pillows beneath her head. Faith presses more kisses on her hipbones and down her thighs, letting her tongue sneak out every few inches. The caresses make Buffy jump and let out little squeaks of pleasure. _Adorable_ , Faith thinks, and presses two fingers directly against Buffy’s clit. The squeaks turn into deeper moans, and Faith smirks, pleased with herself.

She sheds her clothes as quickly as possible and crawls up so she’s hovering over Buffy again, fingers pressed to Buffy’s clit again, moving in tiny circles. Buffy reaches up and tangles her fingers in Faith’s hair, drawing her down for a kiss that’s messy and deep and wet. Her other hand nudges Faith’s thighs apart, fingers rubbing firmly until they find Faith’s clit. Faith moans into the kiss and bites down on Buffy’s lip.

From there, it’s half unison and half point-counterpoint, fingers circling and stroking and pinching (carefully), mouths meeting hungrily, moans building in pitch and intensity. Faith’s fingers tease at Buffy’s entrance, almost-but-not-quite dipping inside, and she’s rewarded by Buffy’s fingers plunging deep inside her. She rocks her hips back against Buffy’s hand and waits until Buffy makes an impatient noise to finally give her what she wants. Buffy’s gasp trails off into a pleased moan as Faith fucks her, and she returns her fingers to Faith’s clit, rubbing fast and insistent and just the way Faith likes it.

It doesn’t take long before Faith is gasping and rolling her hips, wanting moremore _more_ until she finally comes, her orgasm hitting her like a runaway train. She takes a moment for herself, riding out the aftershocks and panting against Buffy’s neck, before a firm tug on her hair brings her back to what she was doing. She gets her fingers moving again, pushing deep into Buffy, and sits back on her heels so she can use her other hand to rub Buffy’s clit. 

Buffy squeezes her eyes shut and grabs at the sheets, her hips angling higher and higher off the bed and legs spreading wider and wider until she’s coming too. She collapses, the tension leaving her body like a puppet with its strings cut, and Faith follows her down, rubbing and circling and fucking until Buffy grabs her wrists and shoves her hands away. Buffy’s chest is heaving and her eyes are still closed, her hair spread like a halo on the pillow under her.

Faith smirks: the innocent little Slayer, spread-eagled and thoroughly debauched. What a picture. It was too bad Slayers usually came one at a time, because two of them fucking was quite the experience. Faith’s lucky, in that respect.

Buffy’s eyes drift open, and she shifts lazily, moving over to take up just half the bed instead of sprawling over all of it. Faith flops down next to her, rolling her neck and shoulders to get rid of any last bits of tension. She smiles at Buffy and leans over to plant a big wet kiss on her cheek, which makes Buffy laugh and make a fake-disgusted noise. Then Faith rolls over and curls up, facing away from Buffy, wriggling until she’s under the covers. She can feel Buffy shift and curve her body towards Faith’s, almost but not quite touching. Faith closes her eyes and lets out a sigh. When Faith wakes up in the morning, Buffy will be gone, back to her little gang and her little school and her perfect little existence. For the little bit of time she was here, though, she was Faith’s to do with as Faith pleased, Faith’s to influence and shape, Faith’s to love. 

For now, that’s enough.


End file.
